


Cake VS Pie

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Cake VS Pie

“This cannot be happening.” Derek whined, mostly to himself, as he scrubbed his hands down over his face. 

“It’s sitting on a pie plate for crying out loud. That’s literally the only requirement for a pie.” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down his best friend. 

“Stiles, it says c-a-k-e in the name. It’s CheeseCAKE,” Scott huffed, reaching out for another slice until Stiles’ hand smacked him away. 

“No, Not another bite until you admit defeat!” Stiles admonished, pulling the dish behind him and pushing it onto the counter. 

Scott gave Stiles the look that clearly asked Are you serious right now?, but when his mouth flipped into a smirk, Derek knew to get out of the way.

“You know I can take it from you if I wanted?” Scott edged closer, eyes flashing red. Derek could pick up the scent of all hell breaking loose filling the air. 

“Scott, I don’t want to hurt you but if you pull out the Big Bad Alpha card, I’m afraid my spark might just have to stop you,” he paused, sadistic grin spreading across his face, “by whatever means necessary.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed and he looked Stiles over. “You wouldn’t.” 

“You know how stubborn I can be, Scotty. You’re not gonna win this.” Stiles planted himself even firmer to the floor and raised an eyebrow toward his friend. “So what’s it gonna be?”

“Fight to the death,” Scott answered, before tackling Stiles to the floor and deploying his tickle attack until Stiles was squirming and his scream reached a decibel outside of human hearing. Derek winced at the sound. He was going to have a headache, he just knew it.

After almost two full minutes of struggling, Stiles finally got the upper hand and started his own full-fledged attack on Scott’s thigh, nearly causing him to wolf out. They knocked into the table forcing Derek’s coffee mug to come crashing against the hardwood flooring. 

Everything stopped, Stiles and Scott both frozen on the floor with twin horrified expressions . They scrambled off the floor, apologizing like scolded children. Derek rolled his eyes and smiled; his attachment to possessions was put into perspective many years ago. He couldn’t care less about a $5 mug. 

Derek gave a soft laugh, reaching down to pick up the shards of porcelain. “It’s a pie.” 

Stiles had the strength to wait all of two seconds before pumping his arms in the air, doing a victory lap around the kitchen, and then doling out another slice of delicious strawberry cheesecake to his best friend.


End file.
